poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet. At Litwak's Arcade/Ralph and Vanellope's Fun Time The Wifi's arrival/????/The Broken Sugar Rush ??? Visit Oh My Disney/Meeting the Disney Princesses [ Prince Candy Ryan: Wow. This is a nice place. *Meg Griffin: *Finn the Human: * * * * * * * * - [In the break room, the Disney Princesses are *Vanellope von Schweetz: Uh. Hi? *Princess Bubblegum: Hello. [The Disney Princesses angrily surround Vanellope, Twilight, Meg and the princesses *Vanellope von Schweetz: Whoa! Whoa, Ladies. I can explain. I'm a princess too. *Twilight Sparkle: So are us. *Princess Luna: Ryan's love Meg is a princess as well. *Princess Bubblegum: Us too. *Princess Anna: Wait. What? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah. Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz of the Sugar Rush Bon Schweitzer’s. I’m sure you heard of us and must be embarrassing for you if you haven’t. *Flame Princess: And Meg Griffin is the princess of the Technorganic Empire. You heard of them too. *Pocahontas: What kind of princess are you? *Meg and Vanellope: What kind? *Rapunzel: Do you have magic hair? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Elsa the Snow Queen: Magic hands? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Cinderella: Do animals talk to you? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Snow White: Were you poisoned? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Tiana and Aurora: Cursed? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No! *Belle and Rapunzel: Kidnapped or enslaved? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No! *Princess Bubblegum: I don't think I got poisoned by someone. *Princess Celestia: Same here. *Princess Cadence: Is that okay for them? *Meg Griffin: I'm sure they didn't call the police. *Ariel: And I have to assumed that you made a deal with an underwater sea witch where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. Good grief! Who would do that? *Snow White: Have you ever have true love's kiss? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Eww! Barf! *Princess Jasmine: Do you have daddy issues? *Meg Griffin: She doesn't even have a mom. *8 Disney princesses: Neither do we. *Rapunzel: And now for the millionth dollar question. Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up? *Meg and Vanellope: Yes! *Vanellope von Schweetz: What is up with that? *5 Disney Princess: She is a princess! White sings a melody *Meg Griffin: Thank gosh. She seems to be happy today. *Princess Bubblegum: You said it, Princess Meg. *Princess Luna: Well, that makes Ryan want to rescue Meg. *Princess Anna: So, Meg. You know me and my sister? *Meg Griffin: Yeah. My boyfriend and I remembered you. *Princess Cadance: Wow. see Vanelope's dress *Cinderella: You are really a princess from your world. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Meg Griffin: I guess Vanellope has her outfit. PB You know which Princess Ryan would hang out with? I think Ariel. *Princess Bubblegum: I think so. And I would pick *Twilight Sparkle: LS would see us now but, it is busy with the boys so, I would hang out with *Meg Griffin: Nice one, Twilight. Thomas will be so proud. *Cinderella: *Meg Griffin: That thing she is wearing? It is nothing. *Ariel: Oh, I would love to have something like that. *[ *Cinderella: I'll get the mice on it. *Meg Griffin: I'll fetch some fabrics and stuff. *time later *Cinderella: Ahh. So this is love. All hail Princess Vanellope and Princess Meg. The queen and prime of comfy. *princesses agree *Ariel: Oh. Of all the thingimabobs in the world, it is a first time that I got to wear a.. what's that word? Oh. Shirt. sings I once had a dream of I might wear a shirt~ * Lumpy Space Princess: Wait a second! scratching * Meg Griffin: What is Ariel doing? * Vanellope von Schweetz: What's going on? * Jasmine: Uh, she's singing? * Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah, But there is music and the spotlight and.. you all saw it too. * Tiana: That's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams. * Meg Griffin: That never happens to Vanellope or even me for that matter. ????/???? * Vanellope gets angry at Ralph * * * *Wreck-It Ralph: But what about me?! *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why ???! angrily grabs Ralph's "You're My Hero" medal and throws it angrily is about to grab Celestia's crown but PCR restrains her *Wreck-It Ralph: NOOO!!! *Princess Celestia: Thanks, Ryan. My Hero" medal falls into a deep pit *Wreck-It Ralph: Nooo. *Princess Bubblegum: Ugh. *The Lemon Sweeter: Are you okay? *Princess Bubblegum: I'm fine, LS. *Mater: PB, you need to calm down. Vanellope too. *Finn the Human: You need to chill, PB. *BMO: That is one angry princess. *Neptr: Tell me about it. *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, I hope Vanellope is okay. She was a bit... a teapot in his hand steamed. She'll cool down. Care for a cup? *Princess Bubblegum: kindly No thank you! *Twilight Sparkle: Poor Celestia, we moved our past mistakes. *Princess Celestia: You're right, Twilight. We have to put the past behind us. *Prince Candy Ryan: Celestia There, there, my mentor. It's okay. *Princess Luna: You did the right thing, Ryan. *Princess Celestia: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Rita: Same here. *Jack: I hope PB calms down like a grasshopper riding on a cheetah. *Rita: What? I don't know. But, I hope you are right. *Jack: Yeah. *Jake the Dog: ??? ???, Celestia was a greatest princess. *Flame Princess: She is the best. *Slime Princess: ??? *Flame Princess: ??? *Fern: We need to find a way to remove the virus. *The Jammy Dodger: ??? *Lumpy Space Princess: *Peppermint Butler: Princess, you can't bring that up. They moved on form their own mistakes. *Princess Bubblegum: I think you are right. *Luke: Yeah. *7723: Remember what your brother said. Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it. *Princess Bubblegum: "You think that will calm me down?", Bonnie says with less anger? *7723: Calm down, PB. You can't end up like Dangernort. felt sad *Wreck-It Ralph: *Vanellope von Schweetz: *Wreck-It Ralph: ??? Arthur, survived from *Arthur the Virus: Scanning for Insecurities. [Arthur saw Ralph when scanning him *Wreck-It Ralph: [Arthur *Arthur the Virus: Distrabuiting insecurities. [Arthur starts to shooting the Wreck-It Ralph Virus Clones and attacking Attack of the Wreck-It Ralph Virus Clones/Get help from KnowsMore /Happy Ending [ ???/Ralph Roll * Announcer: And now an exclusive sneak peek of Frozen 2. Click here. cursor clicks on the link and the sneek peek of Frozen 2 starts but is inturupted by a Music video of Ralph Wreck-It Ralph: singing Never gonna pick you up~ Never gonna let you down~ Never gonna run around and dessert you~ Never gonna make you cry~ Never gonna say goodbye~ Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~ Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan